


Splinter

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Sliver or silver, they both still hurt.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 19





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanons that getting a splinter would be mildly traumatic for a vampire since it is basically a mini-staking.  
> Minor edits done 2 January 2021

Okay, _maybe_ sneaking off to the old gazebo in the courtyard between two and three in the morning was _already_ a bad idea. But it had been her idea, and she had managed to pull Integra away from her desk. For the past several minutes, though, Seras was focused on kissing her lover. Her hands threaded with Integra’s and moved closer together.

They had gradually pushed back against one of the wooden pillars and Seras had brushed her hand against it, and broke out in an ungodly scream of pain, pulling back from Integra. She held her hand away from herself at first, before holding it closer with her other hand, almost protectively.

“What’s wrong, Seras?"

Seras let out a weak cry, looking at her hand. It wasn’t bleeding but it still _hurt_. She didn’t even have words to describe the fear and pain that would have been racing through her heart if it still beat. She clutched the offending hand, looking at her finger where the pain was most intense. Integra reached for it, and Seras pulled it away from her reach, but still held it a distance from herself.

“Let me see, Seras.”

Seras held out her hand with a surprising amount of caution, Integra’s warm gloved hand coaxing Seras’s hand to relax enough to see the small splinter on her middle finger. Integra let out a soft sigh out of relief.

“It’s just a splinter, Seras. Do you want me to take it out?”

“ _Please_.”

Integra’s grip on her hand was gentle, but she still whimpered when Integra removed her glove used the tip of her nails to remove the tiny bit of wood that had embedded itself in Seras’s flesh. Seras finally relaxed when Integra removed it and the pain was relieved.

“Why does it hurt so bad?”

“A vampire..." she chose her words carefully; saying destroyed sounded a bit thoughtless. “I suppose, a vampire... dies by being staked by what is... essentially a large splinter. It's an odd instinct I only ever heard of as a myth...” Integra said, massaging the palm of Seras’s hand gently. She took Seras’s other hand, doing the same. It was gentle, kind.

“Huh.” Seras looked at her hands in Integra’s, deciding to be more careful as she pulled Integra’s hand to her lips.


End file.
